


the stroke of midnight

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve. Steeeeeeve. Steve. STEEB! Damn it Steve, will you.... oh. Hello, small person.”</p><p>	“Who are you?”</p><p>	“My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”</p><p>	“You're weird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stroke of midnight

“Steve. Steeeeeeve. Steve. STEEB! Damn it Steve, will you.... oh. Hello, small person.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

“You're weird.”

“ _You're_ weird. And you're in my house.”

“Uh uh. This is Uncle Steve and Daddy's house.”

“S'my house too. I live downstairs.”

“Uncle Steve said a cave troll lived down there.”

“Uncle Steve is gonna get his ass kicked.”

“Swear jar!”

“What.... seriously, are you kidding me?”

“Daddy says so.”

“Oh for... here, twenty bucks. Consider it a deposit. Where's Steve and Napoleon?”

“Who?”

“Your dad. Where's Steve and your dad?”

“Daddy's in New Jersey. Uncle Steve is on the deck.”

“Tell Uncle Steve that Zhul wants to see him.”

“Your name is Zhul?”

“.... yes.”

“You're weird.”

“Just go... oh screw this, I'm going back downstairs.”

***

“Uncle Steve?”

“Hey Gracie. Lookit this... shishkabobs! When your father calls and demands to know if I fed you healthily in his absence, you can tell him I wasn't lying.”

“There's a blue man in the house.”

“... yeah, about that.”

“Who is he?”

“That's me and Mary's little brother, Zhul.”

“How come I've never seen him before? Does he not like me and Daddy?”

“Well, you saw what he looks like, right?”

“Uh huh. He's blue. And his eyes are...”

“They're white, kiddo. Zhul's very shy about how he looks. That's why he stays in the basement. He's afraid people will pick on him.”

“I won't pick on him!”

“I know you won't. But like I said, he's shy. It's going to take him a while to get used to you. I don't want your feelings being hurt if you don't see him much. Just gotta be patient, like we had to be with the cat.”

“What about Daddy?”

“Maybe we don't mention Uncle Zhul to him for a while, okay? Uncle Zhul will see your dad when he's ready.”

***

“Zhuly?”

“Don't call me that!”

“Yeah yeah, you're too old, blahblahblah. Is it safe to sit on this couch?”

“Is the cat on it?”

“No.”

“Then it is. But I'd move if she turns up. She still doesn't like you.”

“I didn't _mean_ to step on her tail.”

“I know that, she doesn't. Is there a reason you're down here?”

“Gracie told me you wanted to see me.”

“Um, yeah. I thought she was in New Jersey with the munchkin king.”

“She didn't want to go, she's got a recital and she didn't want to be left out.”

“I'm sorry. I... I didn't... I didn't mean to.”

“Zhul, you didn't do anything wrong. If you want to come upstairs, you come upstairs. It's your house too.”

“I know. It's just. I'm a monster, Steve. And this... I can't ruin this for you.”

“What are you- god damn it. How many times do we have to go through this? You are not a monster. You are not ruining anything. You're family. You're a person. You're important to me, you're important to Mary, you're important to Chin and Kamekona...”

“I'm sorry...”

“Stop apologizing. Everything's fine, okay? I'm not going to push you to talk to Danny. I'll be honest, I don't how he'll react. Just... take your time. I won't mention you. Turn up when you feel like it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now get some sleep, jesus. You've been awake for three days.”

“Night Steve... love you.”

“Love you too kid. See you in the morning. Pancakes with me and Gracie.”


End file.
